halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oblivious troll
i have no idea what i am doing --Oblivious troll (talk) 22:08, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Right for starters you did not leave me a signature on your message so it took me ages to find you.Two you tried to criticize my work when looking at your only page Jacob 068 its piss poor.Its canon wrong more than 1 spartan II survived augmentation and I highly doubt a six year old could shoot a poacher in the head with a M14 from 1.5km.Now that's not possible.And youre telling me that my page is stupid but not what parts.Now I'll be civil with you if you learn some FUCKING MANORS <----Pardon my french and be more specific and leave you're signature. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Well you have a problem with me what is it,I sense its because I'm Scottish as the previous message hinted. Gerardthemighty (talk) 23:02, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- In response I see what you mean about just Scottish but thats where I'm starting off from.Somewhere I'm close to and start easily.I have included many other things though such as the Cairo Police force which I am working on right now.You need to remember that there are millions of people with Scottish decent and thats why the ship has a Scottish Crew and the sister ship a american crew.If you just stop with all this then I'll call it quits as well. Civility Warning #1 Civility Warning #2 Unofficial warning Response to request I would have no cause to revert your edits if you were to fix the issues with the article and follow the guidelines clearly laid out for you. Given that you have claimed to have read the rules, I see no reason why you'd expect me to not react to violations of those rules. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:41, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how many times I have to repeat this, but you don't seem to be getting the point. There's really nothing more for me to say.|22:17, April 22, 2013 (EST)}} To insinuate the Administrators are 'all bad' because they impose limits on what is considered acceptable conduct, because you were banned for defying these limits is quite childish. Act like a civil, responcible adult and you won't have this problem. On a side note, you might want to chancge your username; it kinda has a stigma attached to it (i.e. monitoring Recent Changes, I feel drawn into ensuring what you are doing is not manevolent). With regards, [[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 22:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Cleanup RE: Removal of templates This is your first warning about removing templates on your page. We notice, and readd them, along with the template for removing them. If you do it again after this message is sent, you will be rewarded a day ban; successive warnings will vield lengither bans as per the three strikes policy. On a side note, read talk pages of tagged pages, please. And stop removing templates. Its fracking annoying to click the 'rollback' button. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 00:21, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Another Civility warning with two month ban Your outburst on the Jacob-068 page is intolorable, and coupled with the above warnings, you have been issued a two month ban from the HFFW, to which you are advised to seriously reflect your conduct and to ponder amendments to make for the future, should you wish tocontinue to edit here. Good day. [[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 00:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Civility warning #3